


I'm not sorry lewis

by decipherbillcipher



Category: Dawko - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decipherbillcipher/pseuds/decipherbillcipher
Summary: He can't run, he can't escape.
Relationships: Lewis Dawkins/Helpy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I'm not sorry lewis

**Author's Note:**

> Is this why Dawko doesn't reply to me?

One day Lewis Dawkins was doing an epic minecraft let's play. You see after FNAF security breach made Buff Helpy the main character of FNAF, Lewis didn't like that very much and decided to quit the franchise for a while and chill with some Minecraft like dawkos tend to do for...reasons.

"Hey what's up guys, Dawko back again!" He said his intro as a million voices moaned in orgasmic ecstasy. Though something was off, one of the voices sounded really close, like really close. He ignored that and diligently continued production of his videos. He knew he had to as last time his fanbase had to go to long without his sexy, sexy content they joined together under the name ISIS. Thankfully they never did anything of note. 

Ever since that, obama installed a government mandate requiring lewis make videos, thankfully Lewis cares alot about his fanbase so he met this requirement mostly by unhealthily chugging G-fuel like it was water but alas he made it work.

Anyways he proceeded to finish the video, edit and all the other fine details one does before uploading a video on the tube of you before he posted it, sorted through the sexually harassing comments and went to bed. 

But little did he know outside forces were unpleased.

He heard noise from his closet.

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

*BAM*

then the doors slammed open. Dawko looked up and saw, a man, a buff man with muscles that glowed in the moonlight, and a beautifully sculpted, shiny, glistening, animatronic bear head. It was, it was Buff Helpy.

Dawko then realized he fucked up.

You see, not only did he not sacrifice his daily tribute to please Buff Helpy (a live goat), what he did was truly unforgivable, by not playing Five Nights At Freddy's, he defied Buff Helpy. These mistakes made Buff Helpy have to punish Lewis. He could not let Lewis live under the illusion that he could escape. No, of course not. Lewis cannot escape his buff love.

It was then to dawkos horror he realized Buff Helpy was buck naked.

Dawko immediately pulled out his phone and tried to call the police. 

Buff Helpy would take lewis's disrespect no more! 

"Listen here you little shit." Buff Helpy said.

Then he pulled up his underwear, floated over to Lewis while T-posing and pulled down his underwear and... read Lewis the works of shakespeare.

While brutally raping him.

After he finished, he dabbed seductively and left. Poor lewis decided to just spare himself the autistic insanity and once again make FNAF videos. Hoping that would be it, goddamnit his life with this franchise got out of control. No wonder wonder markiplier wouldn't take the 'King of FNAF' crown back.

~9 months later~ 

Lewis woke up from that same nightmare.

It always happens the same way.

He runs and runs. He tries to escape.

But it never works.

He never escapes, you can't escape his buff love.

He then went to use the bathroom as he had a sharp pain in his stomach, he made it, pulled his pants down, sat, and passed whatever was harming his system.

He then stood up and when he turned to flush he let out a horrified gasp.

A million arms seemed to be reaching out of the toilet. 

It, oh no, it was an army of tiny Buff Helpies!!!!

They immediately followed their instincts as Buff Helpies and chased him down, while flexing and dabbing. Lewis tried to hide in a dark corner in his room, which was foolish since Buff Helpy can smell fear. Just when they were about to do whatever it is Buff Helpies do, a notification popped up on dawkos phone. A new FNAF AR skin had been released. He asked if he could make a video on it before his demise. They allowed it and while recording Dawko let out a sexy oof. But then something happened, when he let out that oof one of the Buff Helpies let out an excited squee and came so hard he exploded. 

Dawko smirked as he realized the power he now possessed, he battled away with the character on his phone while letting out mind shattering oofs, he looked at the remains of the Buff Helpies and sighed. At last it was finally over. It was time to rest, maybe phone his friends and loved ones and let them know he was okay. 

He lied on his bed. Closed his eyes and prepared for the first good sleep he'd gotten in weeks.

When all of a sudden...

An 8 foot tall Buff Helpy showed up, grabbed Lewis by the neck, and ate him.

He turned to the readers and said "you will not be spared, you will not be saved." 

Then a few weeks later Buff Helpy pooped him out and the cycle restarted itself yet again.

Dawko was back again, he always comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Buff Helpies are born from the nightmares of those foolish enough to cross them.
> 
> Buff Helpy only attacked Dawko for his insolence and the slaughter of his young, you have to keep your bitch on a short leash.
> 
> A healthy Buff Helpy will mature, flex, dab and make fortnite let's plays.
> 
> This was fun, we had fun today.


End file.
